


Concubine

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is very good at what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> I checked and the word concubine, even though it is used for women, can also be used for men. They are also called mancubine.

Art by: Elfqueen55

You are mine, forever loyal.

Your place is beside me, always.

Such fine lines, that make you stand out above the rest.

And you delight me with your carnal knowledge.

Pleasing me to no end.

I shall keep you with me.

My dear concubine.

How I cherish thee so.


End file.
